User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 6: Points of View
Hi! This is Ari, back with the next chapter of my story, woohoo! Fair warning, there will probably be multiple chapters called Points of View since this will happen at multiple times in the sory for different characters to express how they are truly feeling in a sort of way. So, without further a-do, here is chapter 6! Enjoy! Hope u like it~! :) Jin’s POV We all trekked through the forest, I noticed that Nanai was walking faster than the rest of us, like she was trying to drown herself in something when she didn’t wanna think of something else. I knew Nanai, she wasn’t easily broken, but when something scared her, or made her nervous, she would act like that, lost in her own little world, her body working separate from her mind. It worried me a little. “Is something troubling you, Jin?” Bladewing asked from my arms, and I sighed. “It’s Nanai, she looks like something is really bothering her.” I say quietly, and Bladewing sighs. “You know Nanai, she’s gone through a lot, loosing her mother at birth and not knowing where her father is, it’s very hard on the girl. I don’t think being on an uncharted island is helping.” He replied, and I nodded. “Yeah, I guess your right.” I say, I hope she’s alright. Nanai’s POV I can’t get stuck here, I have to get back, not for the competition, I had a life mission to complete, and I won’t be able to do it if I die here. I don’t want to die here, I have to see him, first. I have to meet him, ask him why he left, why he left me to live on my own. As Vion walked beside me, I felt eyes on me but I didn’t look up. I gripped my bag and just hung my head, continuing to walk. Why does stuff like this happen to me? Luna’s POV I lead the group with Raphael and our buddies. “So, do you think we’ll find something?” Raph asked quietly, and I sighed. “I personally don’t know, but if not, those radios we have should work.” I say, but then I remembered, we only had one more radio. Climbing the mountain, earlier, I slipped and the radio fell off of the ledge, so that left only Raph’s radio and the flares and batteries that Cyan and Mimic were able to bring along. Raph sighed and Soichiro patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. “How far until the lake, Jeanne?” I asked, and she looked ahead with her small dragon on her shoulder. “The nearest one should be coming up in a bit.” She said, and I nodded. I was in charge of keeping these guys and myself alive, I had someone I had to get back to, I didn’t want to leave my little brother hanging. He was expecting me to come back with a medal, but now, all I want to do is get back to him with my life in tact. I remembered what Scarlet said on the ship, and it was important that he wasn’t here, now, for 2 reasons. I’d rather be here than have my brother here instead. Then, my thoughts lingered to Raph. He didn’t have any siblings, but I knew for a fact that a lot of people were gonna miss him if he died, even I would. I sighed as we pushed on through the thick forestation of the apparent jungle, and I held an arm out, looking at the ground. The group stopped and I knelt down to look at the ground more closely. “What do you see, Luna?” Sochiro asked, and I used a stick to prod the ground. It wouldn’t come back out, and slowly sank in the mud. “Quickmud, volcanic ash mixed with water, stay close, buddy monsters, do you think you can activate the buddy skills to help some of these guys fly or carry your buddies?” I asked, turning back to them. Most of them nodded, and we managed to get our buddy skills working, and for those with none or who’s didn’t allow them to fly, they rode with someone who had one or who could fly, or rode on they’re winged-buddies backs. “Alright, stay as a group, don’t fly off on your own, or else we might not be able to find you.” I say, and they nod. I just hope I do my job well. Hold on, Apollo, I’ll be coming home. Cyan’s POV Man, this was both so scary and so exciting! We were on an island like in the movies! “Hey kid, don’t daydream, stay focused.” Sorin snapped as he rode on Zlatorog’s back, and I snapped out of my thoughts. “Oh yeah, sorry.” I say, flying straight again. I didn’t know why, but ever since we got to the docks, Sorin has been, nicer to me, except for that last thing, but yeah. I found it weird since, he usually wasn’t nice to anyone, no even his buddy sometimes, but then, I don’t think I should ask him about it, or else he might get mad at me. “Hey Berith, do you think the others are ok? They don’t seem to be enjoying this as much as I am right now. I mean, I do kinda get the feeling that this might not end up so good, but come on, we’re on an adventure!” I say, trying to be positive, and Berith sighed. “Cyan, some of these guys are different. What I’m saying is, it may be fun for you, but for them, they have a whole different perspective on the whole thing.” He said, and I nodded. I wondered if everyone was gonna be ok? Now I”m doubting if this was going to be any fun anymore. Hmmm…. Haku’s POV Man, this sucks! We’re stuck on an island when we should be battling at the Asian cup! Man, that Terumi is gonna get it! He promised us we could play if we got on! We made it to the top 13, so we get to play if someone didn’t show up, but since all 10 were present and accounted for, we decided to sneak it. I glared ahead as I rode on Ark Giraffa’s back, glaring at Sorin’s back as he sat on Zlatorog’s back. I swear, if we need a sacrifice to get off this island, it’d better be him, cause it was NOT my idea to sneak on the ship! Arthur’s POV I sighed as Baku and I slowly brought up the rear at a slow hover. We had a buddy skill, but right now, I didn’t know what it was, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, everyone had they’re thoughts written on they’re faces, and I was kinda worried, since even Mordred’s face, which usually remains bored or expressionless, is starting to actually show stuff. “Hey Baku, do you think we’re gonna get through this?” I asked, and he sighed. “Right now, bro, I can’t really tell.” He said, and I sighed. I hope we’re all going to be alright. Scarlet’s POV To be honest, I felt kinda guilty that we all got stuck on this island. It was always me who somehow knew most of the important stuff even if I’m not usually paying attention, it appeared to either be me or Luna or Raph, and NONE of us had even bothered to check the news for the next few weeks! Man, that is one of the most stupidest things to do especially if you’re traveling by ship abroad! Like, who DOESN’T do that!? I know for a fact that every time my family used to go to the beach and we would take the boat going to an island, I would hear every other person, sometimes even my family, talking about the weather. I felt as if I had failed all these guys, which was something I didn’t often feel. I groaned a little, and I guess it caught the attention of Ruby and Drum, who were flying on dragon Vion Lette’s back. “Is everything ok, Scarlet?” Ruby asked, and I sighed. “None of your beeswax, kid.” I say, annoyed at this whole thing. Man, I hope that when we get back, people don’t start assuming that I actually saved or felt bad for these guys, or the guys back home are NEVER gonna look at me the same way again, or let me live it down, if we even get off of this damn island alive! ?’s POV I sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, as I usually did on a Saturday. There was no school, mom was at work, and my Buddy was lazing around as usual. I turned on the TV and began flipping through channels, but something in the news caught my eye. “The SS Buddyfight Ship sank on it’s way to Beijing last night in the Pacific ocean. (correct me if I’m wrong) There are no known survivors, and among the missing people, the 13 representatives of the Hojima Academy of Buddyfighting. The group of young fighters were on they’re way to Beijing to compete in the Asian Buddy Cup, or the ABC. No one has found them or they’re buddies since.” I blinked and continued watching, leaning forwards in my seat a bit. “The list of missing persons are…” She droned on for a while before I heard a name that really mattered to me. “Lastly, there is Nanai Shishya and her Buddy monster, Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette. We have reason to believe that the team sank with the rest of the ship and was unlucky enough to make it out alive, but searches have found no such evidence that they died in the sinking. Rakko Nanana, Osaka news.” I blinked, the ship sank? With her on it?! Oh no! “Baal, put on a jacket, we’re going out.” I say, getting up and putting my bowl of popcorn down, then going to my room to change into something else for outside the house. “Why? What’s up?” Baal asked, and I sighed. “That ship that team Hojima was supposed to be on, it sank on it’s way to China, and you wouldn’t guess who was on it.” I say, coming out in a hoodie, jeans and a t-shirt. “Who? The president?” He joked, and I almost lost my patience. “No, Nanai Shishya was on that ship, and they haven’t been able to find her, so I am going to get all the information I can to try to find her.” I say, taking my house keys and car keys. Hold on, little sister, I’m coming. Category:Blog posts